<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiveness by lawsofman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743560">Forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofman/pseuds/lawsofman'>lawsofman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan deserved better, F/M, Sad, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofman/pseuds/lawsofman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Abigail from the Pinkertons, Arthur has some business to settle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan &amp; Reader, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mountain hymn by rhiannon giddens came on one of my spotify made for you playlist and i just started bawling idk how this was written and posted because i cried like a baby through the whole thing from start to finish so good luck xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>You, Sadie and Arthur were in the clear with Abigail on the back of Sadie’s horse. You pulled your horses off of the main road and into the tree line for some cover to rest. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“So what’s the plan now?” You asked, catching your breath. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Sadie, you take Abigail to Copperhead Landing. Tilly’s waiting there with Jack,” Arthur looked down to you. “And you go with them,” Your brows furrowed in confusion.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m not leaving you,” You spoke up, appalled that Arthur would just send you away. “If you’re going back, I’m going, too.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Please do not argue with me,” Arthur’s voice held a bite to it. “Not on this. We don’t have time,”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not just going to take off and let you do this alone, Arthur.” You pleaded, your voice shaking. Arthur’s lips were set straight as he looked down at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I need you safe, and I can’t end this unless I know you’re away from here,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goddamn it, Arthur! Will you just listen to me? For once?” Your breathing was getting faster, heavier. You stepped as close to him as you could and looked him in his icy blue eyes. “The only thing you’re going to get by going back alone is a bullet in the head! Dutch turned his back on us, Arthur! He chose his way, and it doesn’t include us! I know it hurts, I’ve been with this gang almost as long as you have. We’ve lost too much already,” Arthur pulled you away from the other women by your shoulders. A few trees blocked their view of the both of you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We both know that I don’t have much longer anyway,” You opened your mouth to argue, but he cut you off, “I need to end this and if this is how I go, then this is how I go,” He was tired, you could see and feel it. You knew he was sick, and had been for quite some time. The changes in his appearance hadn’t been so apparent -or you had just been in denial about the fact that his days were truly numbered regardless if he went back to Beaver Hollow or not. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur’s skin held was a pallid white. Anemic. His eyes were rimmed in a deep purple from his lack of actual sleep. He’d lost most of his muscle definition over the months and you could feel it as he held you at night. His cheekbones were more prominent from the weight loss. And the <em>coughing</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur didn’t want you to see him die, whether it be by the hands of his ex gang members or the tuberculosis. It reminded you of a sick animal leaving the pack to die alone when they felt their time was coming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just stop!” You grabbed the lapels of his jacket, “Goin’ back there ain’t gonna change anything! You’ll die for nothing, just like Hosea, and Lenny. Mac, Jenny, and Molly. Sean. Where does that leave me?” You could feel the panic start to settle in as Arthur’s eyes hardened.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sweetheart-” You bit your lip to stop it from wobbling and shook your head in frustration.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve never begged anyone for anything in my life, Arthur Morgan, but I am <em>begging</em> you with everything I have.” You pleaded. Sadie and Abigail could feel their hearts break from their spots. Abigail felt immense guilt. “<em>Don’t do this to me, Arthur</em>. I’ve lost you before. Please don’t put me through that again,” The tears began to stream down your face, your breathing stuttering as sobs tried to break free. Arthur’s hands came up to cup your cheeks, his thumbs wiping the tears affectionately.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I made a promise to get John out of there,” His rough voice was low, intimate. “And if that’s the last good thing I can do before I’m gone, then I’m gonna do it,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You made a promise to me,” Your voice cracked, desperation seeping through every syllable. “All them years ago you made a promise to me,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know I did, darlin’, and I’m real sorry I have to break that now,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You promised me that no matter what, we’d stick together if it came down to it. You promised and now you’re gonna leave.” You could see how much this was tearing Arthur apart by the agony his tired eyes held. “We are so close to getting out of here. John will be fine. He always is. If I lose you…I don’t think I’ll ever recover,” Arthur pulled you to his chest and held you tight as you sobbed. Your hands clenched any article of clothing they could grasp. “A life without you ain’t a life worth livin’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please don’t say that,” Arthur’s voice cracked and a tear fell. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s true, goddamn it!” You shouted as you pulled away from him. “Please don’t make me go through this world alone,” You sobbed. “<em>Please</em>,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur took a hold of your hands in his. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” This was your last line of defense. “More than I’ve ever loved anyone,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you do, sweetheart.” Arthur’s voice was unsteady, “I’ve never doubted that. You know I love you too, but I have to go,” With this, Arthur softly let your hands slip through his. He pulled you in for one last hug, his lips pressed against the top of your head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please forgive me,” He whispered into your hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve never needed my forgiveness,” You felt his tears slide into your hair as he held on for a few more moments. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s time,” His voice was faint as he pulled away for the last time. Arthur took the hat off his head and placed it onto yours. He tipped the brim up so he could see your face. His hand gave one more caress of your cheek and he gave you a nod and started back to his horse before he folded to the pressure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared at the empty space where he once stood. You could hear him speaking to Sadie and Abigail, but the words were muffled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the sound of rushing hoofbeats grew fainter, so did your strength. Collapsing to the dirt, you pulled the hat off your head and held it to your chest as you wailed in agony.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>